


Alley Cat Purrs

by WordsfortheDead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, No Torbjorn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sombra (Overwatch) is a Little Shit, Somji, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsfortheDead/pseuds/WordsfortheDead
Summary: Genji just wanted to buy some groceries, but along the way Sombra needs his help scratching a particular itch.





	Alley Cat Purrs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tim3hopp3r](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tim3hopp3r).



“What’s the matter, Sparrow? Are you _chicken_?” 

The cybernetic assassin is trapped. His “captor,” the hacker Sombra, has cornered him against a wall and she is close. Very close. She’s touching him, gripping his hips and grinding her body against his with a slow rhythm. The two stand near the entrance to an alley connected to a busy street. Pedestrians on the street do not notice the two in their compromising position.

Genji says nothing in response. He doesn’t know how comfortable he is with this situation.

They are supposed to be getting groceries right now.

The woman grabs his wrist and proceeds to tease him again. “C’mooon, where’s the fearless warrior, the ‘Dragon?!’ Lighten up, will ya?” She pulls his hand below her waist and onto her voluptuous ass. She opens her jacket, revealing her perky breasts.

“Fuck me.”

Genji concedes to her advances and grips her soft ass. She sways her hips in slow circles as she presses herself against him. She pushes her breasts into his chest and rubs herself along his leg. Genji’s breathing is growing heavier and his face reddens. Almost instinctively he gently cups her face, his other not letting go of her ass. “I do not understand how you could be so insatiable. If we are caught-”

She chuckles and leans in to his ear.

“That’s part of the fun.”

Sombra gingerly brings his other hand off of her cheek and slowly pulls it downwards, allowing it to slide down her body on its descent. His hand grazes her jaw and neck before stopping to caress her breast. His thumb traces the area around Sombra’s nipple. Sombra’s face is flushed now and she’s left panting. Her grinding along his leg is picking up speed, as if she’s starting to become desperate. She is playing it up, moaning louder and louder to get a rise out of him. Maybe she really does want to get caught.

She’s shouting now: “Oh Genji! Fuck me! Fuck me! Make me c-”

_Enough of this._

He releases her breast and clamps his hand over her mouth. Sombra jumps, expelling a startled gasp, but her eyes light up with self-satisfaction. She continues to moan into his hand, hammier than ever, slipping out her tongue and licking along the creases between his fingers.

Genji is resentful, yet thankful, towards whatever cosmic force placed this awful succubus of a woman before him.

He shoves her against the wall and spins her around. His hand still covering her feisty mouth. Genji’s eyes dart towards the mouth the alley, ensuring they have yet to be discovered. No one there. They’re in the clear.

Without prompting she pulls down her panties and spreads her legs for him. She presents her luscious ass to him. Genji reaches down with his free hand and begins to gently massage her pussy. She’s already soaking wet.

He releases her mouth, revealing a shit-eating grin, and removes the metal faceplate hiding his mouth. Before she can sass him again he pulls up the hand soaked in her juices and slides his dripping fingers into her mouth. Sombra eagerly suckles his cybernetic fingers, moaning passionately as she tastes herself.

Casting his faceplate aside his hand lunges back between Sombra’s thighs and plunges a finger deep into her quivering cunt. Her sudden yelp is muffled by the fingers fucking her mouth. Genji wastes no time in pleasuring the hacker. His metallic finger presses against her most sensitive spots, fucking her with an intense mechanical rhythm, sending jolts of euphoria through the hacker’s body. Her eyes roll back in her head as she groans in ecstasy. Her legs are shaking now. She does not stop working her tongue around Genji’s fingers.

A crash of metal sounds from deeper in the alley. Raw panic crosses Sombra face as she scans the alley, but Genji does not stop his relentless assault on her pussy. Genji steals back her attention by plunging a second finger inside her. It doesn’t take Sombra long to lose focus on the source of the sound, returning to her bliss. At this point Genji doesn’t care anymore. To hell with the consequences, all he wants is to fuck this woman.

Genji quickly withdraws his fingers from her, much to her mewling protest. He pins one arm behind her back. He pulls out his cock, hard throughout this ordeal, and thrusts into his partner. Sombra lets back her head and screams:

“ _Fuck, yes!_ ”

The cyborg fucks her roughly. His thighs claps against her ass as he pounds her. Her face is pushed against the brick alley wall, her tongue hanging slack from her mouth as she pants. Sombra shouts at him:

“ _Oh my god yes please choke me! Choke me, please!_ ”

Genji obeys and firmly grips his partner by the throat. She purrs her approval. 

“ _Yes yes yes yes Genji! Harder, harder, please! I’m gonna cum, Genji-_ ”

Genji grips her tightly as she convulses with pleasure, his cybernetic arms keeping her close to him. She orgasms hard. He releases her. Her legs give out beneath her and he lets her drop to the ground as she shakes from the aftermath of her orgasm. She’s panting heavily, but at least she’s not talking.

The cyborg glances around him. No one has noticed their… exertions. The heavy bustle of the crowds on the street masked Sombra’s moaning and screaming. Maybe Sombra was right. This experience was fun, although he would never admit that to her. He’d never hear the end of it!

He turns his back to her and begins to search for Sombra’s discarded garments. “I hope you appreciate how hard I’m going to fuck you as soon as we’re alone.”

Sombra’s mouth splits into another sultry grin.

“That was the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my good friend tim3hopp3r, the enlightened individual who introduced me to the Sombra/Genji pairing. Please check out [her writing](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) if you like saucy romance!
> 
> Please check out my writing blog, [Words for the Dead on Tumblr.](https://somewordsforthedead.tumblr.com/) Right now I'm focusing on My Hero Academia and Overwatch and a lot of is BASICALLY porn or porn-adjacent.


End file.
